sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Lindsay
| birth_place = Washington, D.C. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Dylan Tully | occupation = Voice actor | years active = 1979–2012 }} Michael Lindsay (born May 9, 1963 in Washington, D.C.) is an American voice actor. Lindsay has also been credited under the name Dylan Tully. Lindsay was born in Washington, D.C., but moved at a young age to New York City. He is a straight theater major from Adelphi University. In 2012, Michael Lindsay retired from voice acting and most of his anime roles were recast to Doug Erholtz. Filmography Anime * Akira: The Special Edition - Yamagata (as Dylan Tully) * Bleach - Kisuke Urahara (eps. 1-231), Sentarō Kotsubaki (ep. 40), Rudbornn Chelute * Code Geass - Shinichirō Tamaki *'' Cromartie High School'' - Maeda's Mom (Madstone Version) * Digimon Adventure/''Digimon Adventure 02'' - Agumon (first two episodes only), Greymon, Joe Kido * Digimon Data Squad - Gotsumon * Dinozaurs - Rick * Kaze no Yojimbo - George Kodama * Marmalade Boy - Yuu Matsuura * Mobile Suit Gundam (Movies I-III English Dub) - Amuro Ray (as Dylan Tully) * Naruto - Kankuro * Naruto Shippuden - Kankuro (2005 - 2012) * Outlaw Star - Tobigera * s-CRY-ed - Kyoji Mujo * Serial Experiments Lain - Delivery Guy (ep. 2) (as Dylan Tully) * The Big O - Police (ep. 22) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Rollbar, Skid-Z * Vampire Princess Miyu - Man, Man on Bike, Mr. Sone, Policeman, * Zatch Bell - Apollo * Wolf's Rain - Additional Voices Movies * Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Kankuro * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Kisuke Urahara * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Kisuke Urahara * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Taxi Driver * Digimon: The Movie - Joe Kido, Greymon Video games * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Kisuke Urahara * Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Kisuke Urahara * Bleach: Dark Souls - Kisuke Urahara * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Kisuke Urahara * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Ce * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Front Mission 4 - Phillip Chaeffer (uncredited) * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes - Additional Voices * Kessen II - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Shadow of Rome - Cassius Longiness/Additional Voices * Suikoden IV - Ted (Robed man) (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Man in Arkives/Norton's Underling (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Hammer (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Leon Magnus, Descender(Voice 3) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Apollo * Naruto series - Kankuro * Samurai Warriors 3 - Kanetsugu Naoe (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Kanetsugu Naoe (uncredited) Other Roles *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' - Bobby (in episode "Whatever Happened to Billy Whatsisname?") *''The Mullets'' - (in episode "Touched by a Mullet") *''Squirrel Boy'' - Cop References External links * * Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:Adelphi University alumni Category:Male actors from Washington, D.C. Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors